


Oh Captain!

by JFoster



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, captain america smut, sin - Freeform, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: How is Steve supposed to resist you when you call him Captain like that? How is anyone supposed to resist Steve motherfuckin Rogers? Naturally you both have to fuck it out; your only choice really. WinterWidow makes a brief appearance. Steve's big mouth gets him into trouble sometimes. Bonus: Tony Stark’s seal of approval and cute embarrassed Bruce Banner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why my fics keep starting in the gym, maybe it’s a sneaky way of telling myself I need to work out more. Lmao, ignore me. I’m so sorry. This was supposed to me a short 500 or so word one shot but I’m a goddamn wordy ass ho with no self-control and a shitty understanding of the word ‘short’. Happy New Year everybody!

Working out with Captain America was always a spectacle. No one could blame you really.

He always showed up to the training room in a white tee shirt that seemed _just maybe_ a size too small and sweat pants that left nothing to the imagination. Literally not a damn thing. If you didn’t know any better you’d think he was doing this on purpose. That man was a walking sex fantasy. You could literally create a successful porno of him just working out. Many of the women (and men, because _hello_ , have you seen Steven Grant Rogers?) in the Tower had arranged their workout schedules around his; he pretended not to notice. On the plus side, everyone seemed to be in the best shape of their lives.

You couldn’t help yourself really; you’d be in the middle of a weight lifting set and would catch yourself inadvertently staring at Steve’s thighs, arms, _not-so-subtle_ dick print, and that glorious chest, oh man _his hands_...basically any portion of his body that graced your line of sight. You’d catch him staring at you as well. Every time you did your squat sets you swore you could feel his baby blues staring holes into your ass. He might have been a complete gentleman, but you could always tell when a man was staring at your cleavage. It’s one of those skills that women just develop without even realising it. You frequently felt guilty for objectifying him this way but knowing he was doing the same went a long way to alleviate said guilt.

Today was one of those rare days where you and Steve had the training room all to yourself.

“Morning, _Captain_ ,” you all but purred. _Goddammit Y/N, get yourself under control_ , you thought.

Steve felt his cock twitch at the sultriness of your tone. _Fuck me_. He’d never tell a soul but he loved the way you always called him that. You were an absolutely beautiful woman; he’d often catch himself deep in a fantasy of wondering just how delicious your dark copper skin tasted. He’d do almost anything to find out. _Maybe today was a bad day to go commando_ , he wondered briefly.

He cleared his throat, “Good morning, Agent.” The deep brusqueness of his voice sent shivers down your spine. _Get a grip, Y/N; he’s Captain America for crying out loud_.

You both settled into your warm up routines; he started with a quick jog on the treadmill while you opted for yoga. There was _one small problem_. The yoga mats _just happened_ to be in front of the treadmill station. Mentally scolding yourself, you decided you’d put all your focus into warming up and stretching. Steve seemed to be paying you no mind; a quick glance his way revealed he’d slipped on some comfy headphones and settled into an easy pace. Distracting yourself with the intensity of yoga worked…for about an hour. You were completely lost when Steve moved to that goddamn punching bag.

Steve wanted to kick himself for decided to start his warm up with a jog. How the hell could he have known you were going to choose yoga? It was a monumental effort to keep his breathing even especially when you did that one fucking pose where your shapely ass tormented him in all the best ways. Running with a raging erection was damn near impossible. They didn’t call him the Super Soldier for nothing. No matter what he did or how many mission reports he fought to focus on, he could not tear his eyes away from the erotic flexibility of your body. His mother would be ashamed; she didn’t raise him to objectify a woman like this, no matter how badly he craved her. Today was _definitely_ a bad day to go commando. He moved to the punching bags hoping they would provide some relief or, at the very least, send his blood rushing somewhere else. It was a feeble attempt really.

If you looked up sexual tension in the dictionary, there’d be a gif of the two of you frustrated as hell working out in the Tower gym and uselessly pretending that you weren’t watching one another with sneaky lustful eyes. You couldn’t even remember how long it’d had been since you’d gotten laid. Working for SHIELD killed any attempt at a social life. Goddamn world governments who couldn’t seem to keep the peace long enough for you to pick up a hot man (or woman) and work out those sexual frustrations you’d racked up over long missions. Giving up on your yoga, you moved to the stationary bikes; perhaps cardio and sweat would burn this heat out of you. Your bastardly libido took that as a challenge.

From his position at the punching bags, Steve could see just how perfectly shaped your legs were on the stationary bikes. Fuck; there goes that raging erection again. Your long curly hair in a messy pony tail gave him unfettered access of your bouncing cleavage. Steve truly didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. Thankfully, Nat decided to grace the gym with her presence.

“Y/N! Rogers! What are you two doing here so early?” she snickered. She picked up on the tension between the two of you months before.

“Oh you know, the early bird catches the worm and however the rest of that phrase goes,” you replied. She laughed and joined you at the bikes. She settled in with a warm up pace. Neither of you noticed how much harder Steve threw his punches at the sound of your voice. He could hear everything.

“Wanna tell me why it feels like a storm about to break in here?” she murmured just low enough for you to hear…so she thought.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Your face was the picture of pure innocence…as long as you didn’t look at her.

“Oh come on, Y/N. You don’t honestly expect me to believe that?”

“Okay fine!” you hissed, “we’ve been here for the last hour and a half and I am reaching the limits of my self-control. Look at him, Nat. You can’t honestly tell me you don’t want to mount and ride him into the heavens.”

“I’ve got my own Super Soldier for that, Y/N/N.” This was news to you, as far as you knew, she and Barnes has just been flirting, heavily. You suppressed a squeal. This was serious business.

“Tell me something Nat,” you pondered aloud. She already knew where this was going.

“What’s up?”

“Does the serum really make him bigger all over?”

“Let’s just say, he definitely puts my flexibility to the test.” The two of you were giggling like high schoolers when you were suddenly greeted Bucky Barnes.

“Anyone want to tell me why Steve is over there punching the living hell out of those punching bags?” he asked worriedly. You found it endearing the way he and the Captain loved each other.

The first bag was a complete accident. It really was. When the words ‘mount and ride him into the heavens’ left your lips he was so stunned that he forgot to pull his punch to prevent real damage. It went flying. The second bag wasn’t so accidental. His brain tormented him with images of you riding him; _fuck_ , how he wanted to sheath himself inside of you and forget everything else. It went flying too. The third bag wasn’t faring much better than is former counterparts.

Glancing over to Steve, you’d somehow missed the two punching bags he’d completely beaten into submission. They lay desecrated in a pile and leaking sand near him. It was an honorable death, really. It seemed the third was about to join them. Nat let out a low whistle; this was a whole new level of sexual frustration. You dismounted from your bike and made your way over to the horny soldier. He ceased his brutal assault on the bag the moment you crossed his line of sight.

“Y/N! What’s up?” Your quick and watchful eyes didn’t miss the way he licked his lips when he said your name. Damn that mouth haunted your dreams in all the best ways. A not so subtle glance to the front of his sweats told you all that you needed to know. Was he going commando?

“That’s what I was coming over to ask, Captain,” you gestured to the pile of bags, “is everything okay?”

“Just peachy.” If you didn’t know him as well as you did, you’d have believed that lie. Unbeknownst to the two of you, Nat and Bucky crept quietly out of the gym. They had their own sexual tension to resolve.

He walked stiffly to the bench nearby and nearly crushed his water bottle. Taking a swig, he sighed heavily. Your knowing eyes never left his body as he moved to the free weights. Anyone else would have felt like some sort of stalker watching Captain America doing reps, you were so turned on that you couldn’t even be bothered to give a damn. His baby blues met your lustful gaze and he smirked.

“See anything you like?”

“What’s not to like about you, _Captain_? You’re like walking kryptonite,” you teased. This ‘harmless’ flirting had to peak eventually right? Steve set the free weight back on its shelf and took a deep breath. Your earlier words echoed in his mind; he decided it was now or never.

“Walking kryptonite? Is that the kind where you mount and ride me into the heavens?”

You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a true reaction. It was time to be bold and brave. Steve held his breath awaiting your response.

“What can I say, Captain. Those thighs are the stuff of legends.”

“Why don’t you come closer and see if they live up to the fantasy?” His Captain voice sent blood rushing straight to your core. You certainly didn’t need to be told twice.

A few short paces later and you were straddling the impossibly tiny waist of your long standing crush. His massive hands slid up your back and freed your tight ponytail. You sighed in relief. The skin tight yoga pants you were wearing did nothing to mask the feeling of his thick cock against your aching cunt. Those plump pink lips were mere inches from yours; something seemed to hold him back.

“Are you sure about this, darlin’?” he asked. Ever the gentleman, it seems.

“ _Captain_ , I swear to go-” A bruising kiss cut off your threat. _Finally_. There was a surprising amount of gentleness in the kiss; the softness of his full lips felt like heaven moving against your own. Steve could never have imagined he’d find someone who truly kissed him breathless. Not since Peggy. He loved the feeling of your short nails digging into his shoulders; he tried his best not to crush you to his chest in an effort to hold you closer. Suddenly, the intercom crackled overhead.

“As happy as I am that the two of you are finally working out your issues, please, for the love of all that is star spangled, not in the gym. I just had it disinfected from the last time Bucky and Nat were left alone too long,” asked Tony Stark. Big Brother sees all, apparently.

With a chuckle, you pulled away from Steve’s kisses. “We hear you loud and clear, Stark.”

Steve was content to just hold you in his arms while you sat in his lap. His cock had other ideas. The heat from your core caused him to throb; your eyes fluttered closed and you moaned softly at the feeling. Steve was immediately intoxicated by the sound. He thrust against you gently, hoping to hear you make it again. Your eyes snapped open at his teasing movements. Leveling him at him with a narrowed gaze, you cocked your head to the side. His poker face revealed absolutely nothing in spite of the mischievous twinkle in his pretty blue eyes; Barnes had taught him well. _Two can play that game_ , you thought. Rolling your slowly hips into his, you leaned into his ear and bit gently. This time his hips bucked involuntarily.

“Bedroom,” you whispered. Steve wasted no time. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he carried you from the gym, down the hall to his quarters. You grinned cheekily at Sam and Wanda who hooted and clapped in approval.

This was gonna be fun.


	2. Oh My, Captain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve bares all, in more ways than one. How is anyone supposed to resist this god-forsakenly beautiful man? You don’t; you give into temptation and enjoy the ride. Sometimes Steve’s smart mouth gets him into trouble. Bonus: Bruce is so cute when he’s embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve Rogers x POC Reader  
> Word Count: 2k+  
> Warning: Language, fluff, smut, unprotected sex (WRAP YOUR WANG BEFORE YOU BANG) slight dry humping, bit of dirty talk, a little Sub!Steve…if you squint and cock your head at a 45 degree angle.

“I have a small confession to make,” Steve murmured against your neck. You were still straddling his lap and nibbling his ear. He was finding it increasingly harder to focus with you grinding into his crotch. _You’re going to be the death of me,_ he thought. The temptation to just throw you on the bed and have his way with you was becoming nearly impossible to resist.

Despite the heated tension in the training room, the mood had softened when you finally made it to Steve’s room. You were surprised to find that you really liked soft and tender Steve. His gentle fingers tracing slow patterns into your skin sent shivers up your spine. His warm lips pressing generous kisses to yours were a slow burn in your veins. There was something so soothing about the steady beat of his heart against yours.

“What’s that?” Your warm breath blew into his ear while you rocked your hips again. Steve swore. You giggled.

“Language, Captain!” you chastised. He groaned and gripped your hips to still them. Confused, you pulled away to look at him. _God_ , he thought, _you look so cute with your head cocked like that._

“I—just Steve, please. I’m just Steve here, right now, with you. Just Steve.”  He searched your face for some kind of rejection. He just wanted to be a man for you; the man underneath the mask.

The vulnerability on Steve’s face made you realise that _this_ , whatever was happening between you and Steve, was more than just a one-time hook up. All those months of pent up frustration were just symptoms for an underlying cause. He had fallen for you. He was letting you in; you were getting to meet the man beneath the serum.

You nodded, “Okay…Steve,” you agreed. His answering smile took your breath away.

He was elated. He’d been hiding his feelings for so long; hearing you say you wanted more than just one night with _the Captain_ made his heart soar. Steve never knew something as simple as his own name could sound so beautiful; he craved to hear what it sounded like when you were writhing underneath him.

He kissed you, hard. That slow burning fire in your veins erupted. You matched his passion ounce for ounce and buried your fingers in his short blonde hair. The sharp pleasure of the tugs on his scalp made his body ache with need. Moaning into your mouth, his grip on your hips tightened. You’d wear those finger shaped bruises with blatant pride. His cock pulsated against your throbbing cunt and you gasped, breaking the kiss. Steve grinned wickedly at your sensitivity.

“You like that, pretty girl? You like feeling what you do to me?” The timbre in his voice sent your blood pumping. Who knew Steve Rogers was a talker in bed? He rolled his hips into you, determined to hear you moan again.

 “Oh— _fuck_! Yeah, Stevie!” you whined in approval. He growled in response.

Those sinful lips moved down your neck, leaving heated kisses in their wake. You’d never been too interested in foreplay, but Steven Grant Rogers was singlehandedly changing your mind. He grinded his erection against your sensitive core and it was driving you absolutely insane. Who knew that dry humping could be this fun? His massive hands were surprisingly gentle as they inched under your shirt, etching mindless patterns into your russet brown skin; he was barely touching you and you were a panting mess, writhing in his lap. The teasing had become unbearable; you pushed him away.

“ _You_ are wearing _far_ too many clothes,” you stated. That smirk you’d come to adore never left his lips.

“What are you go—,” Steve didn’t have the chance to finish his question before you literally ripped his shirt from his chest. The shock on his face made you giggle bashfully.

“Oops?”

There was no chance to react when Steve lunged and crushed your lips to his. Suddenly, the manic lust from the gym was reignited. He kissed you breathless; it was his turn to rip your clothes from your body. The sound of immodest grunts, needy moans and ripping fabric echoed though the room. His overheated fingertips teasing your soaked cunt in reckless abandon would have absolutely been enough to make you climax right there.  Unfortunately for you, Steve had other ideas. One massive hand secured your body against his; he stood and walked the two of you towards the nearby wall. The cold metal against your bare back made you inhale sharply; Steve made quick work of removing his pants and stepping out of them. A quick glance down rewarded you with one of the most gorgeous cocks you’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. Damn; length and girth. He had it all.

Steve would have given up everything without hesitation to keep that deliciously devious grin on your face. Here you were, finally naked in all your glory and he didn’t have any idea how much longer he could hold back. You wrapped your muscular legs around his waist, pressing his now naked erection against your eager cunt. He could feel your arousal running from your aching cunt down his balls. He swore again.

“You kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?” you chastised him.

“God, I hope so.” You pulled him in for a frantic kiss; it was tongues, teeth and no restraint. Gone was the shy man who professed his feelings just moments before.

Steve was drunk off your kisses. If kissing you felt this good, he was almost afraid to know how good the rest of you felt. Almost. The sensation of his _thickness_ shamelessly grinding against you set your body alight with desire. Enough was enough, you both needed more.

“Steve… _holy_ _shit_ …just fuck me!” you moaned. How could he resist such a needy command? You were so thoroughly aroused that your cunt offered no resistance to his sudden intrusion. Fuck. He stretched you in all the right ways; no one else could ever compare to this ecstasy. You hadn’t even orgasmed yet and you were already addicted to his cock. Biting your bottom lip, you fought to keep yourself quiet. Steve’s watchful gaze didn’t miss a thing; he reached up to gently tug your lip from your teeth.

“I wanna hear you scream, darlin’,” he whispered. You briefly wondered if he was actually trying to kill you. Well, there are certainly worse ways to go.

Steve Rogers gave new meaning to the term ‘fucked thoroughly’. Long, deep and hard strokes guaranteed you wouldn’t be able to move tomorrow without remembering _exactly_ what he’d done to you.  Every noise you made was a sonata to his ears. You were so responsive to his fingers, his lips, and his cock. He hissed, relishing the exquisite pain of your nails harshly raking down his arms, leaving angry welts in their place. You’d staked your claim. Using his shoulders and the wall for support, you met his hard rhythm, thrust for thrust. The sound of his grunts filled your ears, bringing you closer to the edge of blissful eruption.

“You feel so good wrapped around me like that, pretty girl. _So_ good.” Meeting his intensely lustful gaze, you couldn’t respond with anything more than a high pitched whine. Steve made a mental note: dirty talk, a definite turn on.

“You like it when I talk dirty, don’t you doll?”

You closed your eyes in ecstasy, “ _Fucking shit_ , yes!

“You like hearing me tell you how good your pretty little cunt takes my cock?”

“Christ, _Steve_!”

“You gonna come for me, darlin? You gonna come on my cock like a good girl?” he asked. You snapped your eyes open in defiance. _‘Good girl’ my ass_ , you thought.

“Oh, I’m anything but a ‘good girl’, Rogers.”

Before he could digest your meaning, you used the momentum of his thrust to push against the wall and send you both tumbling to the floor. Surprise coloured his features as he drank in the sight of you straddling his waist. Fuck.

“J _esus_ , Y/N. You really going to be the death of me.”

“ _I’m just getting started_.”

Interlocking your fingers with his, you pinned his hands above his head and rode him treacherously slow. Steve didn’t know what turned him on more: the fact that you were on top of him, riding him for all he was worth or that you’d successfully subdued him without any resistance.

You could tell by the way he gazed at you that Steve wasn’t sure what to make of this new development. You were so used to him being in charge all the time; it felt good to be the one with the power. From this angle, his cock reached even deeper and it was _paradise_. He moaned your name. It was the sweetest sound you’d ever heard. Bouncing faster onto him, you rode your way to a mind numbing orgasm.

“You love when I ride you like this, don’t you Stevie?” He looked away and bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. He’d never been in this position before; submission was a shiny toy he’d never thought he’d get to play with. Gripping his jaw fiercely in your hand, you forced him to meet your gaze.

“Answer me, Rogers,” you commanded.

“Fuck! Yes, I love it. I’m sorry, I love it!” He looked so good between your thighs; you could climax from the sight alone.

“Such a good boy for me, Stevie,” you praised. He whined in response. Your orgasm was fast approaching. Reaching up to tease your nipples, you bounced harder. Steve gripped your hips almost painfully to meet your rapid thrusts. You were a magnificent sight to behold.

“Shit! Y/N, I’m gonna—,” he warned.

“Cum for me, Stevie,” you told him.

He erupted inside of you. The feeling of his climax sent you hurtling into your own. Pleasure gripped you so ferociously you could hardly breathe. Steve’s vision danced with stars. Your walls clenched so tightly around his cock, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to dislodge himself. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to. Collapsing into his chest, you both fought to catch your breath and return to reality. Steve’s gentle fingers helped to soothe the aftershocks of your explosive orgasm. You both laid there in peaceful silence, neither eager to disconnect.

“Holy shit,” you finally whispered. His chest rumbled with a surprised chuckle.

“I’m not sure there are words in any language to describe how fantastic that was,” he whispered back.

A sharp knock at the door startled you both apart. Leaping to his feet, Steve quickly pulled on his previously discarded boxers and pants. It was at this point that you realised he’d completely shredded your clothes. _Dammit, Rogers_. Picking up your torn clothing, you gave him a pointed look. He grinned sheepishly at you; walking to his closet, he retrieved a long flannel shirt and handed it to you.   After making sure you were at least semi presentable, Steve opened the door. A very embarrassed Bruce Banner was waiting to greet him.

“Uh…Stark needs your help with something in the briefing room,” Banner said while refusing to meet his gaze. His efforts to avoid staring at a half-naked Captain America were seemingly in vain once his gaze accidently fell on you. He swore softly. Blushing, you endeavoured to smooth your hair in a futile attempt to look less ‘well-fucked’. Steve just shook his head and sighed in resignation.

“Could you tell Stark I’ll be there in 20?” he asked. Banner nodded his head once and walked way as quickly as he could. Chuckling softly, Steve closed the door.

“Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag now,” you joked. He laughed louder this time.

Stepping over your collective mess, Steve pulled you in for a tender kiss. “I know we did this kind of backwards, but what do you say to dinner, doll?”

“Only if we get to have dessert afterwards,” you winked. His boisterous laughter echoed through the room.

“How could I say no to my best girl?”

**End P2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still getting the hang of this smut thing so pls bear with me. Idk why tf I’m so damn shy about writing it when I’m sinful as hell irl. Also bless you @emilyevanston for reminding me that Steve is so much more than just Captain America. Sorry this took so long, hopefully the fic makes up for the long ass wait! Feedback is absolutely appreciated.


End file.
